thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Go!Animate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of the Animation
GoAnimate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of The Animation ''(formerly known as ''Mr. Keebler's Revenge and Eric Out Of The City on the original screenplay and simply referred to GoAnimate 2) is an 2015 American 3D CGI/Flash-animated/live action comedy/science fiction/fantasy/adventure crossover film based on the cloud-based, animated video creation platform GoAnimate. A stand-alone sequel to Go!Animate The Movie (2013) was planned to be released in Summer 2015 as a parody to The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water (2015) and now a parody to a fake film called MYCUN: The Movie (2015). Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs (2009). According to the original screenplay, it was originally titled GoAnimate 2: Mr. Keebler's Revenge and GoAnimate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of The City, but was retitled GoAnimate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of The Animation (or just GoAnimate 2: Eric Out Of The Animation for short). The film was retitled GoAnimate The Movie 2 ''' instead of '''Go!Animate The Movie 2 because Alvin Hung removed the exclamation point (!') in the logo. It is being produced and directed by Brian Sharp and produced by Alvin Hung. It features the voices of Eric Ivona, Brian Ivona, Joey Ivona, Neil Chrone, Julie Neospeech, David Cepstral, Audel LaRoque and Tom McGrath. It is a spin-off to The Tigrus879 GoAnimate Movie Series The film is set to release on December 25, 2017. This will explain how a secret agent named Timothy Watson became the super villain Mr. Keebler. Plot Timothy Victor Watson (an agent who is today a villain and was currently known by his nickname Mr. Keebler) and Rentro are back for revenge. Mr. Keebler is now known as Epic Keebler. He, Rentro, the troublemakers (Warren Cook, Zara Dawson, Dora Marquez, Caillou Taller, Noddy Smith, The Backyardagains (Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha and Austin), Andy Panda and Banjo Wyvern) are in search of the final object of a powerful and magical book. The awesome powerful book makes any evil plan they write in it that will come true. Their new plan is to steal the 'Adventure Time' toy (which PC Guy purchased from Walmart in the first film) and the Computerized Computer Generated Imaginational Computer Gigabyte Animated Filmmaking Television Internet Imagery & Gaming Machine (CCGICGAFTII&GM for short), a device that made animated people, animated animals, animated insects, animated plants, animated vehicles, animated food, and animated objects come to life since AD 1 (the year that our universe began). This device and our universe were both made in creation. Mr. Keebler's new plan is to use the 'Adventure Time' toy and the CCGICGAFTII&GM to create a computer that will destroy animation and cartoons forever. When the entire city of New Jersey is put into danger, Eric Nagler and his friends (PC Guy, Victor, Jack, Aaron Jefferson, Kayla, Eric, David and Ivy Smith, Brendan, Gary Johnson, The Protester Girl, Stickguy, Reed Richards and Cayby) need to go on a incredible quest that takes them to Los Angeles, California inside the alternate live-action universe (which is our own universe God has made) with the use of Artificial Intelligence, Computer Cluster and Science Fiction. In order to get the toy and the CCGICGAFTII&GM back and save animation, cartoons, fiction, and their city in the 'GoAnimate' universe, the gang must retrieve the Triton, team up with the Teen Titans (Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven) and James Watson, who is Mr. Keebler's son. Together, the gang will transform themselves into a superhero league called 'The Ani-Mate Masters'. Cast Voice Cast * Eric as Himself, Eric Smith, Boris Taller (Caillou's dad), Andy Panda, Big Ears (Noddy's dad), Little Ears (Noddy's big brother), Barack Obama, James The Red Engine, Banker and Eric 1 * Brian as Himself, PC Guy, Brendan, Warren Cook, John Boehner, Rentro, Thomas The Tank Engine and News Reporter #1 * Caleb J. Elbourn as Himself, Kevin, Santed Stickguy and Takashi * Joey as Victor, Joe Biden, Pablo The Penguin and Tom * Neil Crone as Mr. Keebler (aka Timothy Watson (real name) and Epic Keebler) * Kate as Jennifer and Emily The Emerald Engine * Allison as Hillary Clinton * David as Himself (Eric Smith's brother), Caillou Taller, Noddy, Jack (Jackashay), Barren (Pablo's brother) and Stickguy #1 * Zack as Himself (Zara's brother), Aaron Jefferson, Tyrone The Moose, Cashier Edward The Blue Engine and Stickcop #1 * Simon as News Reporter #2, Diesel 10 and Bartender * Ivy as Herself (Eric and David Smith's sister) and Uniqua The Uniqua * Soledad as Herself (Dora's grandmother) * Veena as Herself (Dora's mom) and Host 1 * Paul as Paul Ryan, Latios Smith (Eric Smith's pet) and Gary Johnson * Catherine as Herself (Warren's mom) * Dallas as Himself (Tyrone's dad), Mitt Romney, The Bodyguard, Policeman and Shopkeeper * Kayla as Dora Marquez and Tasha The Hippopotamus * Salli as Herself, Latias Smith (Eric Smith's pet) and Protester Girl * Dave as Simon, Ron Paul and Host 2 * Grace as Herself (Pablo's mom) and Michele Bachmann * Lawrence as Stickcop, Herman Cain, and Sydney Cub * Charlie (Young Guy) as Host 3, Austin The Kangaroo, Matt, Eddy, Eric 2, Percy The Small Engine and Stickcop #2 * Kimberly as Herself (Zara's mom) and Weather Reporter * Diesel as Himself (Zara's dad), Muscle Stickguy, Newt Gingrich, Gordon The Big Engine and Eric's tired voice * Alan as Himself (Warren's dad), Austin's dad and Pablo's dad * Stephen as Steven, Henry The Green Engine and Rick Santorum * Miguel as Himself (Dora's dad) * Tom McGrath as British Stickguy and Host 4 Additional Voice Cast * Damien (Scary Voice) as Eric's mad voice * Professor as John Huntsman, Toby The Tram Engine, Dwayne and George * Kidaroo as Barney the Dinosaur and Toon-sty * Princess as Stickgirl #1, Rosie Taller (Caillou's sister) and Zara Dawson * Callie as Catherina * Wise Guy as Rick Perry, Devious Diesel and The Fat Controller * Robosoft 2 as Blinky 2PO * Microsoft Sam as Lucas Guy and Fat Stickguy * Microsoft Mike as Geo Guy, Strong Stickguy and Stickcop #3 * Scott Menville as Dick Grayson (aka Robin The Boy Wonder) * Grep Cipes as Beast Boy * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Tara Strong as Raven * Adam Katz as Himself, Nickel, Baseball and Apple * Sam Katz as Taco * Mark Katz as MePhone4 * Taylor Grodin as Bow, OJ, Tissues, Dough, Toilet and Stickguy #2 * Justin Chapman as Knife, Paper and Stickguy #3 * Kasie Chapman as Soap and Stickgirl #2 * Hailey Chapman as Microphone and Stickgirl #3 * Julie as Kayla, Sara Palin, Erika and Annabelle Dawson (Zara's sisters), Doris Taller (Caillou's mom), Stickgirl #4, Jennifer's shouting voice, Rosie The Pink Engine and Salli's surprised voice * Audel LaRoque as Stickguy #4 Live Action Cast * John Krasinski as Eric Nagler (aka SuperEric) * Dan Byrd as Victor (aka Mr. SuperVictor) * Clark Duke as PC Guy (aka PC Note) * Caleb (Cayby) J. Elbourn as Himself (aka CaybyRodent) * Diego Boneta as Jack (aka Sir-Pinch-A-Jack) * Melissa Joan Hart as Kayla (aka Wonder Kayla) * Gary Johnson as Himself (aka Cyclops) * Jake Short as David Smith (aka Kid Flash) * Emily Rose Everhard as Ivy Smith (aka Invisible Woman) * Bradley Steven Perry as Eric Smith (aka Green Lantern) * Stephanie Courtney as Protester Girl (aka Ms. Impossible) * Brandon Killham as Stickguy (aka Super Muscle Stickguy) * Ioan Gruffudd as Reed Richards (aka Mr. Fantastic from Fantastic Four) * ? as Aaron Jefferson (aka Error Jeff) * Aaron Refvem as Brendan (aka Bren-don) * Antonio Banderas as Rentro * Ariel Winter as Dora Marquez * Kurt Doss as Caillou Taller * ? as Noddy Smith (Big Ears' son) * Henry Winkler as Big Ears * ? as Jennifer * Uriah Shelton as Warren Cook * Brendan Meyer as Banjo Wyvern * Jack Black as Andy Panda * ? as Diesel Dawson * ? as Kimberly Dawson * Debby Ryan as Zara Dawson * Mateus Ward as Zack Dawson * ? as Erika Dawson * ? as Annabelle Dawson * ? as Veena Marquez * ? as Miguel Marquez * ? as Soledad Marquez * ? as Boris Taller * ? as Doris Taller * ? as Rosie Taller * Jonathan Groff as James Watson (Mr. Keebler's oldest son) * Marie Osmond as Susan Watson (Mr. Keebler's wife) * Jake T. Austin as Timothy Watson Jr (Mr. Keebler's older son * Joel Courtney as John Watson (Mr. Keebler's younger son) * Chandler Canterburry as Michael Watson (Mr. Keebler's youngest son) * Asa Butterfield as Austin The Kangaroo * Zachary Gordon as Tyrone The Moose * ? as Uniqua The Uniqua * ? as Tasha The Hippopotamus * ? as Pablo The Penguin * Ed Oxenbould as Matt * Mitt Romney as Himself * Rick Perry as Himself * Michele Bachmann as Herself * Sara Palin as Herself * Herman Cain as Himself * Ron Paul as Himself * John Huntsman as Himself * Newt Gingrich as Himself * Rick Santorum as Himself * Paul Ryan as Himself * John Boehner as Himself * Barack Obama as Himself * Joe Biden as Himself * Hillary Clinton as Herself * ? as Host 1 * ? as Bartender * ? as Host 2 * ? as Host 3 * ? as Host 4 * ? as Banker * Nick Robinson as Dick Grayson (aka Robin The Boy Wonder) * ? as Beast Boy * ? as Starfire * ? as Raven * Steven Yeun as Alvin Hung (aka the founder of GoAnimate) * Mario Lopez as Police Officer 1 * * * "GoAnimate" name The name "Go!Animate" has been renamed as "GoAnimate" on September 15, 2013. It was renamed by Alvin Hung, the founder of GoAnimate, due to some text-to-speech voice saying GoAnimate as "Go! Animate". Production Development The sequel of Go!Animate The Movie was announced in September 11, 2013, and was planned to be released in Summer 2014 by 20th Century Fox Animation, C.E. Animation Studios, TSG Entertainment and GoAnimate Studios. So Caleb Elbourn does the animation, and it was too hard for him to create the sequences for the film. Then he wrote the screenplay which was too difficult for him to make. On April 24, 2014, Cayby J said on YouTube that the sequel was cancelled. He said that this is because the movie was difficult to make and that it was difficult to make the screenplay. The production of the sequel was restarted in May 14, 2014, with a new screenplay, a new plot, and a mix of 2D flash and CGI animation. The film logo variant script was created by Caleb Elbourn for the 20th Century Fox logo. The sequel was announced in 2014 that the release was delayed to Summer 2015. There are many theories of a sequel made by fans. In March 3, 2015, the release date was pushed back to Thanksgiving 2015. The production was later supervised by Caleb Elbourn. In August 7, 2015, the film was pushed back again to March 18, 2016. In August 20, 2015, the film was pushed back again to June 10, 2016. There will be a new short film called Stickguy To The Rescue. In December 23, 2015, the film was pushed back again to December 25, 2017. Media Releases ''With o biobnusus material Soundtrack Coming Soon! Video Game A video game based on the film titled ''GoAnimate Heroes''' will be releasing soon. External Links ''Coming Soon! Reception Coming soon! Category:Non-Geo Team Category:The Geo Team Wiki Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:2017 films Category:GoAnimate Films